Want To Be More Than Just Friends
by oneHUGEEElazy.bum
Summary: [ItachixSakuraxSasuke][HinataxNaruto][InoxShikamaru]New school new friends. Making new friends a new start. A typicle high school story.
1. First Day

**Ch.1: First Day.**

New school means a new beginning. A new beginning means getting to know new people, making new friends; in other words—starting over…

It was a cool, silent atmosphere on the way to school for a certain jet-black haired boy. He was walking in silent, with a heavy jacket and a navy blue scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. He was staring at the ground as he walked, and walked until a voice broke his trance. He looked up.

"Mom, I'm off to school now!"

"Alright, just be careful." A voice replied.

The door to the house in which a girl with pink hair stepped out of, closed behind her. As soon as she was out on her porch, she felt the breeze hit her. She shuddered. She jumped down the rest of the steps, and started twirling round and round, and giggling to herself, she was so busy dancing that she hadn't even notice someone was watching her.

The boy with the black messy hair started at the girl in front of him, giggling to herself, with not a care in the world. The scene that was playing in front of his eyes at that moment was enchanting and memorizing. Just then, the girl felt a pair of eyes on her, as she turned around to face the black haired boy. She blush a little, hearing and seeing a small chuckle, and a smirk playing on the boy's face she turned around again and started walking as if nothing had happened. The boy with black hair, Uchiha Sasuke was smirking as he replayed what had just happened in his head. The scene where the girl turned around and blushed, so cute…. While the girl in front of him with the pink hair, Haruno Sakura, continue to blush furiously thinking how embarrassing that was.

"Don't look back… keep walking… don't look back. ARG! That was _sooo_ embarrassing! URRRGGG!" Sakura thought, and she shut her eyes tight and re-opened them. Soon, the two of them came to a halt, and waited for the traffic light to turn green. Occasionally the two would steal glances at each other and quickly face forward again. Sasuke looked at the girl, and a small smile was tugging on his lips, while Sakura looked back still with a tinge of red across the bridge of her nose. They made eye contact and quickly looked up in time to see the red light changed into green.

The tall white building, Konohagakure High School soon came into view. They both step up the small steps and headed inside. Sakura turned right, and pushed open the door leading to the office while Sasuke kept going straight, then made a left turn towards his locker.

"Sumimasen, watashi wa Haruno Sakura, and I'm here to pick my schedule up." (Excuse me; I'm Haruno Sakura, blah blah blah.) Sakura informed the secretary with short black hair.

"Aaa—ohayo Sakura-san, here's your schedule." She pushed a piece of paper towards Sakura on the counter.

"Aaa, arigatou…." Sakura paused to read her name plate."Shizune-san"

Shizune smiled."Do itashimashite."(You're welcome.)

Just then, a man with silver hair walked in. Sakura started at the man, he had a cloth that masked half his face, and a bandana with the school's symbol hiding his left eye. The man landed his eyes on Sakura and smiled. Sakura was startled.

"Ah, gomen ne."(Ah, sorry.) Sakura quickly said.

"You must be my new student." The man smiled.

"Ahh, h-hai," (Ahh, y-yes.)

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your block F, science teacher."

Sakura quickly scanned the piece of paper she was holding, and found that block F was today's first block. Sakura held her hand out, and introduced herself.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, watashi wa Haruno Sakura." (Good morning Mr.Kakashi. I'm Haruno Sakura.)

Sasuke was seen inside the science class room, as a boy with messy blond hair walked towards him.

"Sasuke!" The boy cried out, patting Sasuke's back, while taking a seat next to him.

"Hm?" came Sasuke's reply.

"Soo…. What's new?" The blond asked.

"Nothing…" said Sasuke, as the scene of Sakura twirling, and turning back to realize someone was watching him played in his mind. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing…? Are you sure? Hm….?" The blond continued to pester him. This is when Sasuke got a bit annoyed. Eye twitching…. And stress mark on his head….

"Hn… Naruto…" Sasuke growled.

"Okay, okay…. You didn't have to sound like a mad dog. GEEZ." Scoffed Naruto, arms crossed across his chest, as he leaned back on his chair; rocking it dangerously.

The door slide open and in came Kakashi with Sakura alongside him. Everyone in the classroom went silent. Sasuke's attention was caught when he saw the girl from his encounter while walking to school, where as Naruto fell off his chair complaining.

"Kakashi-sensei! But… you're early!" Naruto stood up pointing a finger at his teacher.

"No, I'm not early Naruto. I'm on time… class is about to start." Kakashi walked away from Naruto as he made his way towards the front of the class. Naruto started blinding into the air in disbelieve, as Sakura caught site of his reaction—she giggled while trying to hide the giggles with her fist.

Naruto heard the small giggle as he looked for the source of where it came from, and landed his eyes on the girl in front of him. Red started to surface across the bridge of his nose.

Just one word…"Kawaii…." Naruto thought.

"Ahem…Uzumaki, it isn't very nice to stare. Please return to your seat." Kakashi said. The class laughed a bit, Naruto blushing as he returned to the seat next to Sasuke quietly. Just then, Naruto notice that Sasuke was very focus onto the girl with pink hair. He saw Sasuke smirked at the girl and she replied it with a blush.

"Sasuke….smiling at a girl?" This confuses Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke… you know this girl?" Naruto whispered.

"We met…" was Sasuke's reply.

"Watashi no namea wa Haruno Sakura desu." (My name is Haruno Sakura.) I'm pleased to meet you all." Sakura tilted her head a bit and smiled. Just then, a voice called out,

"Ne, can we ask a few questions?"

Sakura looked at her sensei for permission, as she saw Kakashi nodded and said in a low voice,"You can choose not to answer some questions if you do not wish to, and if inappropriate questions are called out, I'll stop them." Sakura nodded, to show her teacher that she understood.

"Hai?"

"Hehehe…" a random boy in the class chuckled nervously…. "Do you…. Have a… boyfriend?"

"Um… no."

"NE, then would you consider me?" another boy shouted.

"Ahem, raise your hand…." Kakashi reminded.

"Gomen nen sensei…" the boy said.

"Um…." Sakura looked uneasy, as she finally thought of a way to answer,"Depends…"

Depends… does that mean you already have your eyes on someone?" another called out.

"Ahem… show of hands…" Kakashi again reminded.

"No…." Sakura answered…"Just… not quite over someone yet…." Sakura said quietly to her self, unfortunately Sasuke caught the last part, seeing as he and Naruto sat in the front seat, on account of Naruto so that Kakashi may keep a close eye on them, preventing any wrong steps to experimenting.

"Ne, how did you get your hair so shiny and glossy?" this time, a girl called out the question.

"Ms. Yamanaka… hands…."

"Ms.Yamanaka" seems to have chosen to ignore her teacher as she was very eager to know Sakura's secret for glossy hair.

"Well, I usually don't add any unnecessary hair spray to it, because the more you use, it will turn out glossy yet un-natural. I just wash my hair, with shampoo and conditioner."

"Hontou ni?" (Really?)

"Mm…" Sakura nodded.

"Well, enough questions. Sakura, please sit um….." Kakashi searched the classroom for any empty seat, as his class erupted in complains of "wait-I-have-more-questions". Kakashi glared at them….

"Hands…" Kakashi reminded them once more."Geez, this class sure have real problems with blabbing their answers and questions without raising their hands… how hard is to just raise your hand!" Kakashi thought. Just then, his right eye caught site of a hand bobbing up and down.

"Yes Uzumaki?" Kakashi said with a bored voice while watching Naruto climbing back down to his seat from jumping up and down his chair.

"Ne, Sakura-chan could sit beside me."

Kakashi let out a sigh, looked over to Sakura who nodded.

"Why not."

"Yayyy!" boomed Naruto's voice, as he ran to the back of the classroom, and came back pushing a chair next to him.

"Okay, everybody… work on this project with the people in your table group. Test tubes are up here, and ingredients are up here as well. Write up a lab report and questions on page. 137." Instructed Kakashi. "And remember, wear safety goggles." added Kakashi.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. We haven't even had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Number one genius and my specialty is science!" Naruto pointed to himself. Sasuke scoffed,

"Yeah right, Uzumaki Naruto, number one loud mouth and science is your worst subject…."

Sakura giggled,

"Heyy!" exclaimed Naruto."Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan. He's Uchiha Sasuke, number one idiot!"

"Naruto…." growled Sasuke.

Naruto hid himself behind Sakura.

"Correction, number one scariest." murmured Naruto.

In no time, they were making a chart on their paper, starting on the lab report.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. You'd think you can grab me a new test tube?" asked Sakura. Sasuke made no answer as he handed her a new test tube."Arigatou."

Sasuke was watching Sakura from the corner of his eye. She looked so professional in the safety goggles, and looked really cute.

"Ne, Sakura…. So which is one is soluble and which is the solvent?" asked Naruto.

"Sugar is the soluble, water is the solvent." answered Sakura as Naruto quickly jotted down on the paper.

"So what kind of mixture is the sand and rock?"

"Mechanical" answered Sakura."Ne, Sasuke-kun. Can you hand me over the copper sulphate?" and Sasuke gave her the flask with the copper sulphate inside.

Block F ended and everybody soon made their way to block G. As for Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, they headed their way to home-ec: cooking.

"New student right? I'm Ayame." The home-ec teacher introduced herself.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced.

"Well, you partner up with Uchiha Sasuke. He's on his own right now."

"Hai." and Sakura made her way to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ayame-san had me be your partner." informed Sakura.

"Okay…" replied Sasuke.

Today they were making mac & cheese, and while Sakura was getting the utensils needed, Sasuke decided to start ahead.

"AHHH!" someone screamed.

Now everyone in the classroom/kitchen turned towards the source to where the voice came from."FIRE! IT BURNED! OUR BUTTER! IT'S BLACK NOW!"

"Na-Naruto-kun. P-please, calm down." cried a very timid voice.

Sasuke shook his head while muttering along the lines of,"Naruto…."

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice broke his trance.

"Nani?" (What?) Sasuke asked his partner.

"The butter's burned." informed Sakura.

Sasuke quickly looked at his pot and realized his butter turned brown. Sasuke stared at it…..

"….."

Cooking was definitely not his thing.

"Hehe, it's alright Sasuke-kun. We can start over." said Sakura quickly as she noticed Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke went to get a new piece of butter while Sakura went to get a new pot. Then Sakura preheated the pot and added he butter in which Sasuke gave to her just now, and everything went smoothly. 20 mins later, their mac & cheese were done.

Sasuke took the oven mitts and took the mac & cheese out of the oven.

"Looks good doesn't it?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"Ahhh, Na-Naruto-kun. Get the mac & cheese. It-it's done." Naruto's partner informed.

"Yosh! Alright." And Naruto opened the oven and reached in to retrieve his mac & cheese.

"Ah! Naruto-k-kun.! You forgot-" his partner was just saying with panic in her voice, when Naruto cut her off with his yelps and shouts.

"AHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Oven mitts….." Naruto quickly ran over to the sink and ran cool water to his hand, as his partner took the oven mitts, got the mac & cheese out and rushed over to Naruto's aid.

**a/n:** So what did you all think? This chapter is 6 pages, and right now it is 12:35 am, and I'm just spell/grammar checking everything over. This took me, a day to finish? Don't quite remember, anyway…. Don't think I'll type as much for the second because my eyes are _killing_ me. Plus, I don't think I want to wear glasses. When I wear glasses, I look like a teacher. / Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year. (


	2. What Are You Staring At?

**Ch.2: What Are You Staring At?**

The bell rang signaling the end of block G, and start of break, Sasuke as diving the mac & cheese into two containers.

"Ne, Sasuke…. You can have all of it." Sakura said.

"It's okay… actually, I don't want it either…" said Sasuke.

"Hontou ni? (Really?) Then… may I have it?" asked Sakura.

"Uhh… sure." said Sasuke. "But didn't she say she didn't want it before?" Sasuke thought, while watching Sakura take the bowl of mac & cheese and carried it over to Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto. You want our mac & cheese? Seeing that you were really looking forward to eating it today," said Sakura.

"You mean it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto happily. Sakura nodded.

'Ne, Hinata-chan. You want some?" offered Naruto.

"I-it's okay." stuttered Hinata, Naruto's home-ec partner.

"Well, more for me then!" exclaimed Naruto, while his partner just blushed furiously."E, Hinata-chan. Are you feeling alright?"

Hinata backed away as Naruto moved in close to her, with his right hand stretched outward, reaching for her forehead to see if she was having a fever.

"Um…." Hinata shut her eyes tightly as Naruto pressed his hand on her forehead, flattening her bangs.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. I just noticed how nice your skin tone are, how do you clean your face?" asked a girl with a high-held blond ponytail, the one whom asked Sakura how she treated her hair earlier in science class.

"Hm… every time after I go back home from outside, I wash my face with just clean water."

"Hontou ni?" gasped the blond hair girl. Sakura nodded her head."You just **got** to tell me more how you treat your skin, and hair! Let's go while you tell me _all_ about it," chirped the girl, while looping her arm with Sakura and dragging her away."By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke heard Ino introduce.

By the locker area, where everyone was either leaning against the lockers, with arms crossed or sitting on the floor, with legs crossed – were all talking peacefully or thinking with the eyes closed. (Guess you all should know who the people with arms crossed, leaning on lockers, eyes closed thinking, are.) This peaceful atmosphere was broken by screeches of,

"YOU! You _must_ go shopping with me this weekend!"

"Ino…" a brunette with the Chinese style sighed.

"Kon'nichiwa minna-san! (Hey guys! Translation minna-san is friends)" greeted Ino.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" asked the same girl who sighed Ino's name.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Ino introduced. "Sakura, this is Tenten."

"Ohayo." said Sakura."Oh wow! Your top is _so_ cute." Sakrua pointed to Tenten's top.

Tenten blushed while rubbing her head."Hehe… thank-you"

"Ne, Sakura… you met Hinata right?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded,"Yup, she's in our home-ec class right?"

"Y-yeah. I-it's nice to m-meet you Sakura-san. Thank you for o-offering your mac and cheese with m-me and N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed after saying Naruto's name. Sakura noticed this and giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Do itashimashite (You're welcome) And please, don't be so formal with me. (Sakura said that because Hinata referred her with the suffix "-san")" said Sakura,"looks like someone have a cruu-uush" sand Sakura inside her head, while seeing Hinata who was nervously stealing glances at Naruto, whom seem to not have notice.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… this is Neji." said Tenten, who did a hand-gesture to one of the boys who were leaning against the locker. (You all should know how Neji looks like, so I won't describe his appearance) Sakura bowed a little to Neji, to show respect. Obviously, Neji is older than her. Neji nodded just simply nodded his head.

"So Sakura, what class you have next?" asked Ino.

"Hm… let's see…." said Sakura while scanning down her schedule. "Social Studies with Kurenei-sensei,"

"Sou ke… (I see)" said Tenten."Hey, you have same class with Ino and them."

"Hontou ni? (Really?) Then what about you Tenten-chan?" Sakura was curious.

"I'm in a year ahead of you guys. Same with Neji." Informed Tenten.

"Oh…"

"But, we do have same gym class on the same block. Different teachers, though they always put us gr. 10 and 11s together –"

Just then, the bell rang… cutting of what Tenten was saying.

"Well, see you guys at lunch. Ja ne. (Bye)" bided Tenten, with Neji following behind her… hands in his pocket.

"Ikuso (let's go) Sakura." said Ino while pulling on Sakura's arm.

Block H went by _very_ slowly. Luckily, it finally ended, as soon as the bell rang, everyone got up from their seat and walked to their locker.

"Sakura, let's go get a table in the lounge/cafeteria before it's all taken." said Ino.

"Gomen ne (sorry) Ino, I kind of want to eat somewhere else, and I just wanted to think a bit."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ino was worried about her new friend.

"Yeah, just… want a bit of fresh air. You know if students are allowed up in the rooftop?" (You know the top floor of a building? That's what I mean, if that place isn't called a rooftop…)

"Sure, Sasuke-kun always eats there."

"Oh… then… I shouldn't disturb him right? He doesn't seem to want much company around him besides you guys." Sakura looked down.

Ino shook her head,"He's always like that. When we all first met him, we felt the way. But later when he gets used to you…. You won't think that way." Sakura looked up."But just be careful that none of the girls catches you eating lunch near him. The girls in this school had made a club that's all about_ Sasuke-kun_."

"…." Sakura was silent… she was now not sure if she wanted to go up to eat on the rooftop.

"Well, see you later Sakura!" shouted Ino while running down the hallway.

"Matte! (Wait!)," Sakura let out a sigh as she headed the opposite direction, up the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Once Sakura had pushed open the heavy door, she noticed not one person is sight. She looked both ways like crossing the street to double check. Silently she closed her eyes and breathed out. When she opened her eyes again, she was startled. She let out a small yelp and dropped her bento (lunch box). She was staring into the handsome dark eyes of the poker faced Sasuke. Sasuke bent down and picked up Sakura's bento and hand it over back to her.

"Thanks." said Sakura.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura looked at him."So, what brings you here? I thought you would be hanging out with Ino and the others in the lounge."

"Oh, I just wanted some quiet time, and just to think about… some stuff."

"Oh really, I hope you won't mind having me as a company then." said Sasuke while walking over to the railings and leaned against it. He patted the spot next to him, and Sakura was on cue to seat her self next to him.

"Oh, I don't mind, really… I was kind of expecting to see you here." Sasuke looked at her quizzically."I mean, Ino told me you would be here, since I told her I was coming up here." Sakura chuckled nervously.

Sasuke looked at her, and that's when it hit him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sakura stopped laughing, and stared back into those mesmerizing eyes of Sasuke. She blinked, blinked again…

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… ne, is there something on my face or something?" Sasuke didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even seem to have heard her. Sasuke was watching at how Sakura thought something was on her face, as she had her hand ran all around her face trying to rub off whatever it was on her face. Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Hm…. Sasuke-kun… just what exactly are you staring at!" Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Sakura peer an eye open to see Sasuke. Sasuke now has one hand supporting his chin, while his elbow was placed on his lap. Sasuke had his infamous smirk on as he said,"You."

Sakura suddenly felt her heart beat strong, and feeling that her face was flushing. Sakura now has a tinge of pink on both her cheeks.

"Ne, stop kidding around, what were you staring at?"

"Okay fine, I was staring at your forehead." Sakura froze."I just realized how wide it was." He smirked, as Sakura's temper was rising. The blush across the bridge of her nose spread.

"My forehead isn't _that_ big. It's NORMAL size. It's only that my bangs are held back that made it _seems_ like it's larger than normal." Sakura huffed."I'll show you." and Sakura had her hand over her forehead. Her palm completely covers her forehead.

"See?" asked Sakura. Then she leaned over to Sasuke whom was starting to blush while leaning back against the railings as Sakura had her palm clasped against Sasuke's forehead."Your forehead is the same as mine-"

SNAP

Suddenly, something struck Sakura. Then, a mischievous grin was shown on her face.

"So… what were you doing… staring at me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I told you… you're forehead attracted my attention." Sasuke replied.

"But… if you hadn't looked at me, how would you have noticed how large my forehead is. Hm…?"

Sasuke was silence. He couldn't think of an answer for that one. So he changed the topic."So… what class you have next?" he asked.

"P.e" Sakura had decided that she would drop the subject… for now.

Sasuke got up, and headed towards the door."Where are you going?" Sakura got up, straightening her skirt.

"Class is starting soon. I assumed you don't know where the gym is do you?" Sakura shook her head."I have p.e next block as well."

Sasuke pushed open the heavy door, and held it open for Sakura to go in first.

**a/n: ignore the snap thing. You'll know what it is later on in the story. Please review and give me some suggestions. Thank-you.**


End file.
